


A little less lonely together

by lilacpoints



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacpoints/pseuds/lilacpoints
Summary: 1925, August. Roderich shows up to Vash's house one night, completely out of the blue. Vash is surprisingly okay with that.Hurt/comfort with fluff and a little sexy stuff, not too explicit. (mentions of past aus/hun)





	A little less lonely together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and finally decided to post it. Swissaus shouldn't be a rarepair, people! They're practically made for each other. Anyways, enjoy, and if you wanna talk about this pairing feel free to HMU B) May continue this based on reception so if you want more, let me know!

 

1925, August

 Vash Zwingli, better known to the world as the nation of Switzerland, was in his kitchen scrubbing dishes.

His little sister had gone home to her own country for the week, and he was left alone. Frustratingly, ever since Lilli came into his life it was getting harder and harder to be alone.

Vash set the last plate into the drying rack and looked out the window. He was in a cozy, modest house located in one of the quieter neighborhoods in Zurich. He could see a sliver of the lake from his window; it was gorgeous. He had moved there after the war to try and find some peace and quiet. Sometimes it was a little too quiet.

Vash watched the newly installed electric street lights flick on one by one as the evening grew dark. Crickets chirped, the clock ticked, and drops of water fell from the faucet.

There was a knock on the door.

Vash jumped, wondering who it could be at this hour. Probably one of the neighbor ladies coming to ask for a cup of sugar again. He would only give them free sugar in exchange for a new gardening tip, he decided as he walked towards the door. Sugar was expensive. He should get something in exchange.

Roderich Edelstein was standing on the front porch, looking at the ground and running his hand through his hair. When he saw Vash, he smiled nervously.

"I was in the area, so... I thought I would come say good evening..."

 Vash stared in silence. He became acutely aware that he was wearing yellow rubber gloves and a blue apron, embroidered with edelweiss flowers. A gift from his sister.

"...Why don't you come in," he responded automatically. He could not find it in himself to be rude to this man. He had watched him basically fall apart in the past decade, and furthermore they were barely even acquaintances these days. For Roderich to drop by unannounced like this, it was preposterous. It was infuriating. And he couldn’t do anything about it.

Vash led him into the house. Once in the kitchen, he removed his rubber gloves.

"I'll make coffee," he managed to say.

"Isn't it a bit late for coffee?" Roderich replied. His need to be contrary to every situation had not changed a bit, Vash realized. He began brewing a pot in his new electric machine while Roderich sat at the table.

"It is never too late. And it's cold outside, isn't it? So I'm making coffee." Vash declared. Admittedly, he would probably have trouble sleeping that night, but Vash would never concede that point.

"It's not cold at all," Roderich murmured.

Vash jerked around and looked him in the eye. "Is this why you came here? To bicker with me?"

Roderich looked like a kicked puppy. He hesitated "I’m sorry. I honestly don't know. I just wanted... Eliza and I are getting a divorce." He stared at his hands.

Vash straightened up, immediately regretting snapping at him. He could have guessed as much. Ever since the Austro-Hungarian empire was dissolved, their relationship had seemed strained. They hadn't sat next to each other in meetings for ages, and they never shared the kind of embraces they used to.

"Ah."

"We tried to stay strong even after the empire failed. But it wasn't the same. We've just been tolerating each other for the longest time; it's for the best."

"Do you agree with that?"

"...Yes. I don't love her anymore."

"Then I suppose it is for the best." Vash turned around and busied himself with the coffee machine, pretending to make adjustments and check on things. He wished Lilli was here, she would know what to say.

"Vash." Roderich was staring intently at him with a tender expression.

"What?"

"Remember when we were kids; I would get in fights, and you would always pick me up and carry me back home?"

"Yes... barely. We were just stupid kids."

"I was stupid, you were smart." Roderich laughed a little. "I just wanted to say thank you. For being there for me. And I'm sorry I ruined everything."

The coffee maker dinged, signaling its completion.

"After all these years, you're really apologizing?" Vash asked. He felt somewhat breathless.

"I am. I am really, and truly sorry. And I'm sorry it took me this long."

Vash blinked. "Then I forgive you."

"Thank you," Roderich's voice was shaky. Just like that, a centuries long grudge had blown away like dust in the wind. It was forgotten.  

 

Vash set a steaming cup of coffee down in front of Roderich. He eyed it.

"Where’s the cream? Sugar? You can't fool me Vash, I know you don't drink it black."

"Ha. Fine." He hid a smile as he retrieved the goods from the fridge. How Roderich still knew him so well was a mystery to Vash, but he supposed he knew Roderich just as well. People never really change that much.

They sipped their drinks in silence. It felt somewhat comfortable; nostalgic. After a minute or two, Vash noticed there were tears falling silently down Roderich's cheeks. Without thinking, he reached across the table and put his hand on the other's.

"I'm fine."

"I know. It’s alright."

He was astounded at how normal it felt. Like this was how it was supposed to be. Roderich's tensed shoulders relaxed and he exhaled slowly. They both said nothing.

"Vash, I..." Roderich spoke. Vash took  back his hand.

"Yes?"

"I..." He looked down. "I should go."

"I suppose it is getting late." Vash didn't know why, but he felt the gnaw of disappointment in his throat.

Back on the front porch, Roderich and Vash looked at each other. They both smiled and took a breath at the same time, like they had wanted to say something but stopped.

Roderich tried again.

"Can... I come back?" He ducked his head and looked at Vash through his eyelashes.

Vash was surprised. Roderich never asked for permission to do something, he just did it. There was a sense of desperation in his eyes.

"Yes... Soon, please," he fumbled. Roderich smiled quickly and fled to his car. “You owe me for the coffee!” he called after him.  Vash watched him drive off, still wondering at the events of the evening. It seemed to make more sense than it should.

\-----

Two weeks later, there was a knock on the door. It was 8 pm. When Vash went to answer it, he had a feeling who it would be.

Roderich stood there, with a rumpled suit and tired eyes. When he saw Vash he smiled.

"It's done! The divorce, I mean. I drove here straight from the courthouse."

"Well good for you, but why come here?" Vash folded his arms.

"I… Wanted to see you. Plus, I'm starving. Do you have anything I can eat?"

Vash laughed. "Only leftovers."

"Fine!"

Once in the kitchen, he put a pot on the stove and got out garlic, nutmeg, a lemon, a bottle of white wine, and roughly a pound of various cheeses.

"Wait a minute, I know those ingredients. You're making fondue for me? I thought you said I was getting leftovers."

"Shut up, these _are_ leftovers. And get away from that wine, its going in the pot."

"Can't a newly-made bachelor get a drink in this establishment?"

"Nein!... But if you must, there's a bottle of red in the cupboard. It'll go better."

"Much obliged." Roderich went searching for the wine while Vash melted the ingredients together. When the fondue was ready, Roderich poured the wine, and they both sat down at the the table with the red-checked cloth. They broke bread and tried to avoid talking about the future, or the past. Both were painful enough.  

Half an hour later and a bottle of wine split between the two of them, they went to sit on the living room couch.

"Gilbert picked Eliza up from the courthouse."

"Damn."

"Yeah, I know. But oddly, I just felt...Fine? I didn't care at all. In fact, I was happy for her. I felt giddy, and then I felt like celebrating. So I came here."

"My house is not most people's first choice for a celebration."

"I know!" Roderich burst out laughing and Vash joined him. He laughed so hard his sides hurt. Normally he would be loathe to be so uncouth around anyone, let alone, but the wine was making him feel warm and fuzzy around the edges.  

 

When he could finally breathe again, Vash became aware of how Roderich was staring at him. His eyes were half-lidded, and his mouth parted slightly. The flush on his face and the way his hair was tousled made Vash picture several different salacious things at once. his heart jumped in his chest.

“What is it?” He asked, meeting Roderich’s violet eyes.

Roderich said nothing, but his breathing picked up. He looked to be considering something.

He leaned over and kissed Vash very quickly on the lips.

“I forgot how beautiful you look when you’re smiling, is all,” he said, quiet as a breeze.

Vash’s mind was blank. Nothing was processing except for how soft Roderich’s lips were, and how there was a burning desire in his chest to be as close as possible to him right that instant.

Taking the silence for rejection, Roderich looked down. “I apologize. I don’t know what I was thinking. Must be the wine-”

Vash reached over, cupping Roderich’s cheek in his hand and gently turning his face towards him.

Vash kissed him back. This time, it was longer and deeper. He heard Roderich inhale sharply, and within moments the two of them were kissing with open mouths. Vash moved down to kiss his jaw, then his neck. He smelled like lavender cologne- the expensive kind. It was intoxicating.  

 

Vash felt something and realized Roderich’s slender hands were on his back, clutching at his shirt, nails digging in to him.  

“Vash--” Roderich gasped.

“Should I stop?”

“No, please, keep going.”

Vash didn’t need any further encouragement. He put a hand on Roderich’s shoulder, signaling for him to lay down on the couch. He was surprised at how willing Roderich was to follow his lead.

When he was situated, Vash straddled Roderich’s hips and leaned down to kiss him once more. He sat back and started unbuttoning the other man’s shirt.

“Is this wise?” Roderich asked. He was flushed. Glasses crooked; smirking.

“Do you care?” He continued with the buttons.

“No.”

Vash snickered. There was something electric about the way they were talking to each other. One wrong move and the scene would break; the mood would be ruined and their relationship along with it. But somehow they knew how to bounce off each other and keep it going. It felt like a game.

Roderich’s silky shirt was tossed to the ground. “Now you,” he said. Vash weighed whether or not he wanted to oblige him.

“Maybe later,” he said, relishing in his frustrated pout. He was obviously used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. This was… fun.

He  ran his hands up Roderich’s pale stomach and chest. His skin was just as soft as he imagined, and his midsection was well padded. Roderich’s life of luxury was showing on his skin like supple velvet. He was regal, dignified, beautiful. Vash wanted to savor everything; he noted how he arched into the touch. This time when their lips met, there was an edge of desperation to Roderich’s kiss. When Vash pulled away a second time, he gasped.

“Stop teasing! It’s mean,” Roderich whined. He grabbed Vash’s shirt collar and pulled him down. He let him, even though it meant relinquishing control. They stayed like that for awhile; kisses filled with passion, hands roaming across each other’s bodies. Somewhere in the haze, Vash finally took off his shirt. Roderich immediately ran his hands up and down Vash’s abs. Despite everything, his hands were remarkably cool. Vash yelped involuntarily.

“That was adorable!” Roderich laughed. Vash scowled.

“Be quiet.”

“I wonder what other sounds I can get from you…?” Roderich waggled his eyebrows.

“...Be quiet.”

Roderich laughed and started playfully touching Vash in various places. He moved his fingers over his neck, his shoulders, and down to his waist with a feather-light touch. Vash let him. The sensations of being touched like this made Vash feel light-headed. Roderich’s slender  pianist fingers were as delicate as they were dangerous. When Roderich slipped a finger under his waistband, Vash moaned softly.

Roderich’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Vash looked down and away.

“Th-that was; sorry, I-” He really wasn’t used to this. All of the times he had slept with someone, it had been rough, and over fast. And he was always careful about what noises came out of his mouth. He wasn’t sure how Roderich kept making him feel so… exposed. His arms started shaking ever so slightly.

“Shh, sit up,” Roderich said softly. Vash didn’t look at his face, but he heard a smile in his voice. He sat up.

Roderich sat up as well and moved out from under him. Vash glanced at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“What?”

Roderich waggled his eyebrows in response and kneeled down infront of Vash. He immediately understood and turned scarlet in the face.

“Roderich…” he muttered. “You are embarrassing.”

“I’ll make it good. Can I?”

“.....You can do what you want.”

“I knew you would say that.”

Vash swallowed shallowly. Roderich quickly undid his belt and pants and tugged his underwear down. Vash was silent, but his breathing was heavy.

“Is this a first for you?” Roderich paused.

“...In a while.” Try 200 years.

“I’m honored.”

“Please shut up.”

“Alright. Just relax; and stop clenching your hands, or at least grab my hair.”

Vash took a breath and slid his hands through Roderich’s hair, finding a grip amid the silky strands.

“That’s it,” Roderich sighed. He made eye contact with Vash again before ducking his head.

\-----

 

Roderich picked up the empty wine bottle and brought it to his lips. Realizing it was empty, he set it down dejectedly. He looked over at Vash with sad puppy-dog eyes.

Vash pretended to hold out for a few seconds before giving in. In reality he would have done anything Roderich asked for at that moment.

He couldn’t help feeling like he owed him something, but he didn’t feel he could return the favor at the moment. His legs felt like jelly, and myriad emotions were swirling around in his head. But he didn’t think Roderich minded all that much.

He got up, walked to the kitchen and picked another bottle from the cupboard. It was one of his more expensive reds, which only happened to have any value because he had saved it for half a century waiting for an excuse to drink it.

‘I guess this is a special occasion,’ he murmured to himself.

Vash handed the bottle to Roderich and settled next to him on the couch. Roderich kissed him on the cheek, took the bottle to his lips, and took several swallows. Vash noticed how the wine stained Roderich’s lips red. They were both silent.

A moment later, Vash put his arm around Roderich’s shoulder. Roderich sighed contentedly and snuggled into his side. Vash’s chest swelled with an indescribable warmth. This moment was the happiest he’d been in a long, long time.   

 

Roderich yawned. Vash looked over and saw his face was heavily flushed and his eyes were drooping.

“Ok, thats enough for you,” Vash said as he took the bottle away. Roderich’s only protest was an indignant murmur.

He then slumped forward and put his head on Vash’s lap. He felt a rush of affection for Roderich and started running his hands through the other man’s hair.

Roderich was out like a light. It was already past midnight, and Vash felt sleep calling him as well.

Somehow he managed to get both of them to his bed without waking Roderich. His mind was too hazy to consider whether or not they should sleep in the same bed or if it would be awkward the next morning. He would worry about that later. For now, he just took Roderich’s shoes off, put his glasses on the side table and deposited him on the bed. He crawled in next to him and drifted off thinking only of the new shining warmth in his chest. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

 

Vash opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. Sunlight streamed in through the window. He rolled over in bed and came face to face with a still sleeping Roderich.

Vash’s heart did a somersault. Straining to remember, he went through everything that had happened last night. They ate fondue, felt each other up, made out, Roderich gave him a blowjob... Roderich insisted on opening another bottle of wine and proceeded to get so trashed that Vash had to drag him to bed.

He stared at Roderich’s sleeping face for a moment. The word ‘angelic’ came to mind.

He reached a hand out and poked his cheek.

“mmnvnfndzzzz” roderich said, and turned over, pulling the covers with him.

“Wake up,” Vash said.

“No”

“Wake up.” Vash said, a little louder this time.

 

Roderich rolled over again, violet eyes bleary and squinted. A moment later he seemed to realize exactly who he was in bed with, and he scrambled to sit up.

“Vash... Oh God. About last night. I’m so sorry. That was really stupid of me. You... You can forget that ever happened.”

“What?” Vash felt his heart drop. He had thought Roderich had enjoyed himself as much as he did.

Roderich frowned. “I mean, you were just indulging me, right? You felt bad for me, so...”

“No? I wouldn’t have done anything with you if I didn’t want to.”

Roderich looked surprised. “Really? Wait, you’re not mad? Not even annoyed?”

“Why should I be?”

“Because... You’re Vash Zwingli? You’re literally famous for being irritable.” Roderich started to sound panicky. “I only _just_ got divorced and went and kissed you and then drank your best wine and you probably think I’m using you as a rebound, but-“

Vash cut him off with a sharp laugh. “Roderich. I don’t care about any of that. Last night was actually... fun. And you should know by now I’m not half as irritable as most of the world likes to think.”

Roderich laughed weakly. “I guess that is true… you really are just a big softie. “And that you’re surprisingly. Very cute.” He hugged Vash while laughing.

“Don’t push your luck,” Vash growled and tried to push Roderich off, but he was laughing as well.

Roderich suddenly quieted and rolled over, staring at the ceiling in a sudden moment of thought like he was remembering everything that had happened.

“Vash. What are we going to do now?”

“Hm?”

“I mean, what are _we_ going to do?”

“Ah. I think… We’re going to go get breakfast.”


End file.
